


Virtual Reality

by Chaewoniiie



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, ssamyen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaewoniiie/pseuds/Chaewoniiie
Summary: An alternate ending of "Virtual Reality"





	Virtual Reality

Chaewon POV

Being Asked by Yuri to meet her up because she said she has something to say. Though she could just say chat it she insisted to say it on personal. I find it fishy but of course I ended up agreeing, its not like I can do a thing about it.

And that's probably the worst decision I did,I feel so dumb for actually believing that she'll meet me up. I forgot she's a lazy potato who does nothing but to eat and sleep.

Now I'm stuck in the most uncomfortable situation, most I don't know how to explain this anymore I just want to end my friendship with Yuri real quick.

I really hate her for dragging me on this might as well pay a visit later.

For thinking too much I forgot that someone's with me and I could clearly tell how anxious she is, so do I.

"H-hey.." Yena awkwardly started. Right Yuri sold me and I hate her for it. "Can I have a moment?" it has only been minutes since we both showed up to where I should meet Yuri.

Did that hamster really thought I'll mistook Yena as her-- ah really I can't get over this.

"I would like to reject that." I politely answered since she gave me that kind of sincere tone. After revealing about our fake identities I stayed low in going out together with the group, it's just uncomfortable. Or maybe it was only me feeling that way.

I couldn't look at Yena the same way again, there were big changes in treatment like, I can't explain but I could tell that Yena was being distant to me. "Please?" she pleaded, having the most softest tone.

The fact that she's been isolating herself from me and now she's asking for a talk. Did she already made up her mind during the past few weeks she had? "I don't want to cause any conflict with Yuri." I've trying my best to keep everything equal on us.

"Just a second...?"

"Make it quick."

There was a light of hope shinning brightly in her eyes. "I talked things with Yuri.." she started speaking, causing for my eyebrow to automatically rise. "And she said--"

"You what?" I cut her off, why do I feel betrayed on this one.

The taint of a terrified expression painted all over her face, she panicked. "But let me finish firs--"

"I told you!" loudly slamming my fist on the table it got quite attention from the crowd but soon then passed. "Try your best not to--" that kind of topic isn't supposed to be discussed about, it should be buried in their minds already.

I wasn't done yet ranting but then my phone vibrated and I immediately picked up the call. "Hello Yuri?" she had the guts to call after ditching me.

"Chaewonie!" she yelled through the device and it radiated a happy vibe based on the way she greeted me. "I miss you~"

By the last sentence I knew she's up to something again. "What do you want?"

"Just a few words."

"Spill it."

There was a long pause for a moment, and a heavy sigh after. "I'm giving you my account in game." she loudly cleared her throat before continuing. "And I want you to play with Yena everyday, not really everyday but most of the time."

It was like I'm on the loading screen waiting for tons of information to process. The hell is wrong with these sudden decisions and tasks being laid upon me.

"And we had discussed everything already, yeah sorry for keeping it a secret to you."

I could feel myself slowly separating from my physical body, I don't even understand a single thing on what Yuri is talking about right now.

"Don't worry I'm fine with it! Everything's actually my fault so I want to make it up to you. I don't want to ruin your only source of happiness so, and oh-- don't think I'm doing this for I pity you."

"I just you know.. you deserve to be happy."

Is this for real? Am I flying along with the clouds? Is that a bird straightly staring at me as it flap it's wings. Honestly I don't think I'm still in the real world. Oh look it's unicorn with it's majestic rainbow colored tail and a single pointed horn right above between its huge blue hue eyes.

"Chaewon? you still there?"

"Hey?"

Then I snapped back, that was weird. I completely forgot I was still talking to Yuri. That was wild, something's wrong with my imagination. "You didn't even ask me about this?" I questioned, finally having the power to speak.

Again, another round of silence for the two of us. "I guess I'm still selfish?" she lightly chuckled, I could say she's smiling even I can't see it. "I'll see you next week and you owe me a story okay?"

I was about to protest and ask for more questions but she ended the call and woah Yuri's really getting into my nerves. Letting out a deep sigh I slipped my phone back to my pocket.

"As I was saying--" I almost jumped the heck out of my seat when Yena spoke. She was here? I thought she left already or went to the bathroom or something? Does that mean she heard the whole conversation. "I found your personality attracting, your adorable gestures, tiny acts-- you know every little thing about you."

Raining me with compliments she continued to talk. It's obvious how happy and excited she is on telling these things to me. "And I unconsciously---"

But still there are more than this to do. I would never ruin my friendship with Yuri just because of a mere love life. Our friendship had gone too far and I won't give it up. "I don't want to hear more, I want you to stop spouting nonsense please Yena leave me alone." I could hardly feel a lump building up in my throat.

Why won't she understand? is she selfish as well? this is wrong, so goddamn wrong.

"Just listen." her voice was eager. Seeking for approval from me, seeking for the right for her to talk and open up.

But I didn't let it happen, my heart's clenching once again. And I'm tired of this feeling, I'm sick of it. Like someone's digging up a hole inside me, ruining me. "Okay so what now? I'm going to listen to all those useless words of yours?" I just want everything out, I don't want to keep things to myself anymore. I want to stop lying to what I really am, to what I desire. "What, you want me to believe? That you love me despite the fake name and identity I used for almost months? That you actually fell for me? stop it you never did."

She clearly never did. Those sparkles in her eyes was only caused by Yuri, those smiles and unending laugh. I could never reach what Yuri had gotten. There's no in a hell way I could match up with her, I'm just a substitute, a side plan, an option.

I just don't know what came into Yuri and decided to give up and lay it all on me. I always think that she's pitying me but then she told she doesn't and I trust her more than anything.

"When I first met you." Yena uttered with a low voice. I'm fully aware that my words pierced her, can she just get over with me since that's what everyone does? "I knew you were something else."

I'm still bitter in all of these, I refuse to win a prize that I didn't worked hard for. Rejecting all these appreciation I'm receiving. "Get away from me, you're--" I had to stop myself, the look in her eyes, begging for a chance, pleading to be taken-- I can't take it.

"Do you despise me that much?" her voice cracked, trying her best to hold out her precious tears that's been threatening for a downpour. "Do you..?"

And I know she's close to the edge, one more tiny push and she'll breakdown. "I hate myself for being in this situation." I abruptly mumbled to myself, driving my attention away from her as I rest my chin on my palm.

"If you weren't then you won't cross paths with me."

Since the first time I laid my eyes upon her, I had this feeling, strange yet comfortable. And I knew to myself I would be lying if I were to say I didn't felt anxious every time I'm around her.

"It's a rocky way, full of hindrances." sparing an eye to her, heaving a sigh of distress as I tiredly drop my shoulders. I'm so exhausted, I want a rest. "And I don't want every single thing of it.

"But you like me..."

She's really Yuri's partner, they both have enough guts to talk without using their minds. Or thinking of the perfect time to utter nonsense.

"Yuri already told me that despite the time we've spent in game she's willing to give it in."

That hamster is really brave, I adore her , maybe I should change my mind now and treat her all the things she wants.

"You brought all the happy memories in my life, it was all made by you. Yeah sure your name was Yuri that time but it was you who were acting. And I told you that I fell for your actions."

Every word she say is like a cure to my pain, it served as the medicine to all the agony I've been going through.

It served as my light to the dark alley path.

It lit me up like a candle that wasn't fired for years.

"I love everything on you, I don't care if you were to change name again, change identity, change the way you dress-- I look through your heart not on material or physical things."

And I still had the strength to push her away, judge her, make it appear like she's the antagonist. Even all she just wanted was to show me her affection, her burning emotions.

"You got me with your gestures, with your expressions, and I would always love it even if you were to have someone's name."

Making me feel assured in everything, leaves no doubt in every sentence, making me want her more.

"When you're watching a movie, do you fall for the character or to the person behind?"

Afterall the struggles and secret I kept to myself, I could finally let it all out without feeling bad for someone else's sake.

A drop of water coming from my very own eyes escape and I gasped as it touched my bare leg. It's cold, but it's already free from pain.

"Are you crying?" she worriedly asked and offered a tissue, her concerned expression screaming out how gentle she is in every aspect.

Just how could Yuri let go of someone as special as Yena?

Sniffing and secretly wiping my eyes off by pretending to be stretching my arm I denied. "Why should I..." though it's really obvious already, the red marks below it revealed.

"Look." taking out something from her bag she laid it on top of the table. "I got all your time and attention so sit down and listen carefully as I present you a 267 slides of power point project I did. It contains all the details, even the tiniest information on how and why I like you."

Speechless as ever, she never fails to amuse and surprise the people around her. "That's too much." it would likely to take us an hour to finish.

"Would you like to skip?" a grin showed up and to be honest I don't like what it represents. I just hope there would be no pictures of me sleeping or being a lazy potato I am in one of those slides.

"I'm still thinking that this is wrong." well the thought won't just be erased, it would be but maybe after a few more time so I could get used to it. "I feel guilty."

Even Yuri gave a word already, it just doesn't feel right. Just what did I do to deserve all of these?

I heard a chuckling coming from her, staring at me with such tease aura she spoke. "When you're actually smiling from ear to ear? I don't think so."

Since when did I had this smile on me, and how come I didn't notice it-- am I also losing control of my muscles. "Shut up." hiding from embarrassment I had the urge to cover my whole face with my own hands.

"So can I steal the spotlight now?" the annoying confident aura she's emitting is annoying for some unknown reasons.  
"Things to take note." she flashed the first slide and I was so close in leaving a whole in the middle of her laptop's screen.

She edited my pictures as a meme and used it as her power point background-- I swear to god she's lacking of braincells.

"Chaewon is fragile." the second page showed up and it was a photo taken while I was sleeping. There was words in small font size that I couldn't seem to read. "I'm a sasaeng." she joked and continued to press the keyboard for more incoming stolen photos.

Weird but my heart did a thing when I found out that she were secretly taking pictures of me.

The third page slid in. "An adorable tsun-tsun monster."

And that's when I lost it. "Stop it before I completely throw your laptop." sending deadly glares at her, she did it right away. Keeping her beloved gadget back to its place.

"So..." facing me after doing the packing she had this cheeky smile that quickly melted me away. "Am I good?" pertaining to her power point presentation or to the photos she took?

"Not yet contented." I answered. I should at least try to play hard to get for once in my life.

This made her think of minutes, deeply going through it, trying her best to please me. "Do I buy you exclusive items in game?" her wallet already in her other hand she waited for my response.

Rich ass single girl gamer who could just buy anything she want in an instant. "I'm not materialistic." though I love receiving stuffs.

"So what should I do?" she confusedly asked, finding for any possible clue she could use to lead her to total victory.

But of course I won't give it up, she better work hard for it. "I don't know." I simply answered and crossed my arms. Watching her feel troubled is satisfying-- don't get me wrong I just find it cute.

"I knew you better than this." failing to gather any detail she could use, initially she admitted defeat. Resting on to the table she buried herself head on her elbow. "I just want to.." I didn't heard the other part because it was likely to be a whisper already.

"That means you don't know me good." and then boredom started to creep up. Checking out my new polished nails I waited for her to notice the odd acting of mine. But of course as I expected her not to feel it.

It remained still for moments, soon then I felt soft delicate fingers running up my hand, I almost yelped out of surprise. "May I take you out on a date then so I could know?" she asked with an innocent expression.

The pureness arousing and the cuteness surrounding us-- I can't find any power to reject her offer. "Accepted." clenching her hand I gave a smile after.

"No doubts?" all of the sudden she went full energy, like she just got recharged. "Really really really reallyyyy?" her usual hyper self burst out and I'm not complaining.

"Mind you, I can ditch you anytime I want so you better give the best shot you got for this day, get that?"

"Challenge accepted~♡."


End file.
